


Good Questions

by BeeWitchingNights (beewitch)



Category: DCU
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Sounding, Trans Bruce Wayne, Trans Male Character, Urethral Play, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beewitch/pseuds/BeeWitchingNights
Summary: Tim watches Bruce having some personal time, and gets invited to join in.PWP, contains a trans male character's urethra being penetrated. Tim's age isn't specified
Relationships: Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Good Questions

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely inspired by the time I accidentally slipped a finger into my urethra while getting off. What an awakening that was. Anyway Tim and Bruce are such compatible freaks, this was very fun.
> 
> If you haven't tried sounding, I absolutely recommend it! Very good fun and probably my fave kink irl.

To the surprise of everyone, Bruce was taking the night off. Ankle swollen and broken as it was he didn't have much choice in the patrol department, but that he'd gone to bed without even a case to read over had even Alfred surprised. Had, in fact, even seemed happy to hand over the latest file to Tim to read through. What he was absolutely not going to reveal were his real intentions. Claiming a migraine he disappeared off to bed, trying to ignore the throbbing in his ankle - and between his legs. 

The heat, low in his gut, hurried him to the safety of his room. He barely restrained himself from slamming it closed behind him. He could feel how drenched his underwear were already, from his thoughts during dinner and discreet thigh rubbing. Soft sheets welcomed him as he relaxed, secret drawer in his bedside cupboard unlocked. All throughout dinner he'd thought of finally getting into that drawer, finally giving himself what he was craving. Clothes lay scattered across the floor without a second thought in his haste. Already he could feel slick running down his skin, soaking into the bed sheets. 

Two large fingers rubbed slowly over his clit, other hand coming up to pinch at his nipples. He'd planned to drag out the first one, but those first few touches had him gasping, legs spreading to help him eagerly hump into his hand. Maybe he'd take the second round slow instead. After all, it was so much easier to fuck himself the second round, body relaxed from the first orgasm. He sighed and rubbed faster. His other hand shifted down over his entrance, rubbing and teasing it. 

Soft sighs filled the room, along with the thick scent of arousal. All he could smell was his sex, could taste it on his fingers as he paused to lap at them. He shivered and began to rub his clit in earnest. Fingers massaged his entrance even faster, large circles shrinking until he was focused on his urethra, already starting to get puffy under well practised fingers. His hips jerked and he moaned as a finger accidentally slipped in, the stretch pushing him over into orgasm. Too fucked out to care he moaned and whimpered, body twitching and feet kicking across the bed, eyes rolling back into his head. 

As he lay there, panting, all he could think of was how desperate he was to go again. He gave himself a few moments to catch his breath and calm down. He could feel himself still twitching around his finger, pulse thundering in his ears. He cried out as his finger slipped in a little deeper, arched up off the bed - and froze. A soft little gasp, far lighter than his own deep voice, bitten off in a desperate attempt to keep quiet came from the doorway. He looked into the mirror parallel to the bed on the wall and clamped his legs shut.

"T-Tim." He stuttered, trying to ignore how the movement had shifted his finger even deeper inside him. "Come in and close the door please."

Wide, frightened eyes stared back at him in the mirror through a small gap in the door way. Trembling, Tim crept into the room and shut the door behind him, leaning against it. His hands cupped over the front of his pants protectively as he tried to stare anywhere but at Bruce. Bruce whined as he slid his finger out, panting heavily as his legs twitched from overstimulation. Tim bucked against his hands. 

"I was - I was just going to ask you a question about the case, that's all! I didn't mean to spy!"

"Don't lie to me Tim. You're not in trouble, I know what young boys are like."

Bruce sighed as Tim fidgeted, darting quick glances at him before his eyes darted away. 

"Um. I... Nevermind. Can I go now?"

"No, Tim. Not yet. Ask me, I won't bite. I'd rather just explain anything than you go looking at terrible porn for answers."

Tim flushed. Bruce still lay there, utterly naked, thighs and hands still slick. This was even more embarrassing than the time Bruce had caught him watching him in the communal showers in the cave. At least then Bruce had put on a towel before talking to him. 

"I um. That wasn't your uh. The hole you're supposed to put things in, was it? I've never heard you sound so loud -" 

Tim slapped a hand over his mouth in horror.

"No, it wasn't. And Tim? Listening in on people behind closed doors isn't polite." Tim snorted. "Despite what we do as vigilantes."

"But then, what was it?" 

Bruce rubbed tiredly at the bridge of his nose, only to recoil in disgust as it left his face sticky. 

"I forgot how awful school sex education was. It's called a urethra - it's for urinating."

"You can fit stuff in there? What does it look like?" 

Bruce smiled as Tim stepped forward. His pursuit for knowledge far outweighed any embarrassment or reservations he might usually have. He did his best to encourage Tim to ask questions usually. He spread his legs again and patted the space between them.

"Sit here and I'll show you. Grab the case in the drawer too."

Eagerly, Tim did as he was told. He laid down on his stomach to look closer, warm breath gentle against Bruce's pussy. Bruce spread his pussy wide. He took Tim's hand and pressed it lightly against his urethra. Tim traced around it lightly, poking at the warm, spongy flesh. Bruce shuddered. A small finger gently pressed into the slit, dragging a guttural moan out of Bruce. 

"No," he panted "use what's in the case first. Work me up to taking your finger. It's too much to take it all at once, that's why I was so loud. It was an accident before." 

Tim nodded and opened up the case. Bruce felt himself grow even wetter at the click of the case - he'd practically trained himself by now to respond to just the sound, knowing what would come next. Tim held out a long, thin rod to him.

"No, no. Pick a slightly bigger one and then you can try using it."

Tim pulled out a bigger one, not too much smaller than Tim's finger.

"There you go. Put some of the lube in there on it first. Now slide it in, very slowly - oh fuck, just like that, you're such a good boy."

Tim watched, entranced, as the rod slid in with little resistance. He slipped a finger inside of Bruce's pussy to feel the rod from the outside and moaned as Bruce clenched down around him. He kept his finger pressed against Bruce's urethral wall as he fucked the rod deeper into him, humping almost absentmindedly against the bed. His own pleasure was a distant thought, too caught up in experimenting with Bruce. He pressed a finger next to the rod and moaned as it slipped in with the rod. Bruce cried out and pushed down against his hand, humping into it as he was stuffed full. 

"Oh, oh fuck Tim - Tim stop, you'll make me cum, not yet."

He grabbed at Tim's wrist and pulled it away from his pussy. Tim pouted.

"I thought that was the point though?"

"Not - not yet." His legs shook as he pulled out the rod, and Tim's other finger from in his pussy. "And stop humping the bed like a dog. Come up here, fuck me instead."

Tim raced to get his pants off, small cock flushed and hard between his legs. It felt like all of his wildest fantasies were finally coming true at once - months of spying on Bruce, and finally he got to be in Bruce's bed.

"Tim, I need you to take this really slow at first okay, you need to - oh fuck!"

Bruce arched up off the bed. Tim's small cock felt huge, stretching his urethra out as he moaned. Tim whined as Bruce clamped down around him, hips jerking forward until he was fully buried in Bruce. Frantically he rabbitted into Bruce, too lost in pleasure to be able to stop himself. Bruce writhed beneath him, legs kicking across the bed as his eyes rolled back into his head. He couldn't focus enough to keep himself quiet, desperately humping into Tim's thrusts. The ache in his broken leg only added to how good it felt, stretched to his limit as he was. 

It only took a few more thrusts before he was cumming. Tim wailed as his cock was squeezed even tighter and collapsed onto Bruce's chest, hips twitching as he rode out his own orgasm. Together they panted heavily. Bruce stroked Tim's hair as he shivered through the aftershocks, pulse heavy in his groin. 

"You need to pull out slowly. Very, very slowly."

Tim whined again as he pulled out, cock sore from overstimulation, his own thighs sticky from Bruce.

"There we go… good boy, you did so well." Bruce murmured into Tim's hair.

Tim collapsed back on top of him. Bruce wrapped a heavy arm over him, and tugged up the sheets. Tim sleepily pulled Bruce's hand up to his mouth and licked at his sticky hand.

"You taste good. So when's the next lesson?" Tim mumbled. 

Bruce laughed. 

"I guess next time you have a question."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this you can find me on Twitter @beewitchwrites where I yell about ships and writing, and sometimes post polls to help me pick what to write next. If you have any suggestions for future fics (kinks, pairings, fun toys whatever) feel free to drop them in the comments section. The nastier the better! (Requests aren't guaranteed to be written sorry!)


End file.
